Virtualization of a computer system involves the creation and management of one or more distinct software environments known as “virtual machines” (VMs). The actual physical computer system that supports the VMs is typically referred to as a “host machine.” The operating system of the host machine is typically referred to as a “host operating system” while the operating system of the VMs is referred to as a “guest operating system.” On the host machine, a virtual machine monitor known as a “hypervisor” manages the execution of the VMs, and provides a variety of functions, such as allocating resources of the host machine to the VMs.